


That Darkside Groove

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Crimelord Historia AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia Reiss; beautiful girl, blonde, pretty-ole blue eyes and a body that makes heads turn; bastard daughter of the Reiss crimelord, the last surviving member of the Reiss family; says she has nothing to do with it, of course, what baby girl would do that to her family? </p><p>Ymir; tattooed and monstrous, big'n strong and silky-smooth when it comes to evil and the art of murder; works at Historia's side, her favorite, knows it, one hundred percent dangerous and one hundred percent underestimated by the majority of Historia's opponents. </p><p>Then there's the others; Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, trying to infiltrate and find out: Levi, head of a police force that's sinking slow to corruption, Petra Ral, Levi's ladyfriend, there's Eren, upstart punk, and Sasha, trapped under the heel of Officer Bodt, a little caged bird. </p><p>It's a pressure cooker aching to burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Root of All Evil :: -5 years from main story

Big on the news in a sleepy lil' town in the middle of Nowhere, America: 

FAST FOOD WORKER KILLS BOY, INJURES MOTHER, IN A KFC. 

True, too. 

But it wasn't like she'd intended it; Ymir was seventeen at the time, and she hated her job. She really did. Day in day out, monotonous drag and turn of a day full of ungrateful motherfuckers, gnawing her nails and trying not to commit murder, and the day she snapped, well, it'd been a long time coming. The woman had been talking about how it was her prettyboy kid's birthday and Ymir looked at him and smiled, eyes gold and crocodilian with her desire to bash his head across the serving counter because fuck you boy make up your MIND. 

There it came, of course, the boy dithering and the mother crooning in a voice that was ridiculous and squeaky and Ymir felt it, twitching in her, the need to leap the counter and smatter brainmatter grey across the KFC red uniform.

"You know how bad this food is for you, right?" The Momma said, her head high, and Ymir stared at her, her lips twitched, and she grabbed the counter'n wished for strength from Jesus Christ his-fuckin-self, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle this, not no more, oh lordy lord she wouldn't be able to handle--

It was somewhere between the mother insisting they customize a meal for her lil bitchboy and the boy spitting on the counter that Ymir snapped and leaped over the top. The lil' boy who was probably what six-seven-eight in age was quick to take down; Ymir'd grown up fighting and bloodymouthed. He stood no chance. She snapped his neck and smashed his head against the counter and turned on the mother, tore out her eyes and ripped off her nose in her teeth before the cop in the corner brought her down. Ymir went down kicking and screaming and was taken away, locked up, click click behind bars. 

Judge told her she'd be doin' ten years with no parole and she'd be bein' investigated, too, and Ymir spat at him in court and said she'd have his head on a plate, and when she was supposed to get transported, she heard the voice: 

"I have the paper for release here. She's coming with me. " 

Ymir snorted and waited, probably some fucker lookin for a bitch for his chain gang, right? Chain gangs were a thing, weren't they? 

But when she turned, there was a girl there, her arms crossed; hair like an angel, lord hallelujah praise jesus--

And she leaned in. Ymir strained to catch her whispered words, but when they came...Ymir breathed out in a quiet rush. 

"No shit, huh..." 

The angel reached through the bars to touch her chin. 

"Ymir, you're what I've been looking for. You're a monster...and I've no doubt you and I will become...good friends."

Her smile was innocent, and Ymir wasn't quite sure she wasn't going to wind up dead as she was led out, but once they got outside, out into the girl's car, and the blonde slipped into her lap--

"...fuck." Ymir rumbled, shrugged her shoulders, and figured she may as well enjoy her time.


	2. My Mother Was A Tailor :: -4 years to main timeline

"Smith, right? Chief Erwin Smith." 

Historia leaned upon her open hand and eyed the blonde man before her. He was a bore. Her father'd worked with him and if she was recalling correctly (she was), Chief Smith was hard to corrupt. He was Incorruptible, Pure, and she knew that. As soon as she'd gotten Ymir under her thumb, she'd started taking notes. Now here he was, the big man himself, sat before her every inch imperious. Normally Historia would fuck him. She fucked the men she had plans for; she knew it made Ymir jealous and a jealous Ymir was likely to be much more willing to run a jagged blade over someone's throat. 

But Smith? 

No. 

Not him. 

Too good for that. 

Historia smiled against her hand. For the past hour he had been before her, threatening to spring his various traps on her organization, and all the while her own plan was taking place. Levi and Hanji were top choices to replace Smith if he went out, and Levi would be easier to mock and dispose of, she knew that much...but Hanji needed to be alive, too, because she was sure that one of them would sleep with the other. 

His threats, everything he'd built himself up to be, had been dismissed when Historia claimed to not remember his name. It made him clear--he was nothing to her. Scum beneath her. He was...unimportant. Historia sighed and closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, allowed it to kick back. "Historia. You have a month to cease the illegal gambling actions--" His voice was harsh. 

The blonde eyed him, still making it clear he was unimportant.

"You have--" 

Historia sighed and shook her head. "No, no, Smith, see, I have eyes on someone else as chief. Don't worry, I'll supply your retirement, but you're going to be gone." Lidded eyes. Ymir called them her Death Eyes. 

"You have crossed me for the last time, Smith. I told you that your wife was only here because of me, didn't I? Oh, don't worry about her. Ymir paid her a visit this morning." 

Erwin moved to stand, he really did, but Historia had no need for Ymir here. The blonde kicked up from her own seat and pulled her knife, before shoving it down between Smith's eyes. 

He kicked a little bit, twitched, but blood was blood and death was death. Historia was pleased and lapped off her fingers. 

A rap on the door, to signal she wanted Ymir. "Get this body out of here, Ymir; and let Akkerman know I've forgiven her. She can come back home, as long as she has information on her dumbfuck of a brother." His gang was proving to be a nuisance (in the way flies around a corpse were a bother, but they were still irritating), and Akkerman was her Right Hand. 

"Oh--" 

A pause. 

"Tell her that she'd better bring him. I think we need to tell him to his thick face. Let him know what trouble he's going to be in."


	3. the claim :: -3 years to main timeline.

Jaeger, she'd said, groaning his name, nails in his back; Jaeger, she'd moaned, taking him all in and urging him for more, Jaeger, she'd screamed as she went wethottight around him. 

"Jaeger."

A voice oozing hate.

The blade was serrated and Historia crooned at him, and from behind his neck Ymir teased his jugular. "I'm going to--"

"Ymir..." Historia sat up, and gently took the knife from Ymir, and Eren would have felt relief but...

She poked his neck.

"This time a year ago, I told you you need us--hold him, Ymir."

The tattoed bitch held him tight and ripped away his shirt cackling low as she proclaimed him a marked man. Historia smiled.

"Let me remind you..." The blade nicked Eren's nipple, "Of who your master is."


	4. Fuckin' Loser Trash :: -2 years to main timeline

Eren scowled.

He was always scowling, since that goddamn blonde bitch sliced his chest open, but he had extra reason today: 

His eyes narrowed and he curled up his lip at Mikasa. Mikasa, who was his strong right hand, was waffling on this particular issue:

"Do we take 'em or not, Mikasa, holy shit, it's not that difficult."

Before him stood an associate of Reiner and Bert's, yeah, so he could sort of trust them, but more importantly, very pressingly, next to HER, there was a tall and scrawny redhead who looked like a fucking /beanpole/. Eren pointed, his eyes narrowed. "You. Say that shit again? Annie, I trust her, because she's friends with Reiner and Reiner's never failed me once, he's my top guy." 

A pause. 

"But you, you're nobody. You're fuckin' loser trash."

The redhead smiled and nudged Annie with her shoulder, but those green eyes burned with something. Annie rolled her eyes and shook her head, raised a fine hand. "Eren, please. You know the both of us are trustworthy." Wasn't like either of them wanted to get involved, but the thing was, Eren just needed some people to run a job for him. Just the occasional theft. Nothing big, nothing bloody, she knew that, that's what they'd been promised. 

Working fast-food and fry-cook, waitressing and scrounging for cash, that wasn't so good, and Eren paid well. 

"I know you're trustworthy, Annie. I don't know about your beanpole of a friend here. Fuck, Annie, how do I know she's not one of Ymir--"

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed and she gritted her teeth. Annie sighed softly and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Eren."

Her blue eyes rolled up and she stared at him. 

"Do you really think that Ymir and Historia would send a spy? Historia, maybe. But she'd send someone young. Like a kid." 

Annie's throat twitched as she gulped. "She wouldn't send Katze and me. First off, you went to school with us. You know our faces. Katze here is the most stand-out person I've ever seen, appearance wise. Couldn't blend in for the life of her." 

Eren grumped and put his head in his hands, he hated this fucking job sometimes, fuck. "Whatever. If either of you are fucking spying on me I'll cut off your noses or something. Who gives a shit. Mikasa, go show them around."

He grabbed his phone, though, and flipped it on. 

'Reiner, if annie fucks me over, if her friend fucks me over, you're out of here'. The text sent, Eren cracked his knuckles. Didn't he have to go visit the Kirschtein twins soon enough?


End file.
